


Gruulfriend Date

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fireworks, Kaladesh, awkward lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: This is just a short little thing I threw together with one of my favorite ships from MtG. This story takes place after the event of Aether Revolt and is jsut a fluff piece.





	Gruulfriend Date

Chandra grabbed Nissa's hand and pulled the elf down the street towards what she knew would be one of the most spectacular sights in the city. Nissa was keeping up as best she could, smiling at Chandra's excitement as they moved down the street. She was enjoying this evening with the pyromancer, she had been shown all the places Chandra used to spend her time when she was a child and learnt about many of the customs and practices unique to this world but there was still more, there was always more. 

Chandra pulled Nissa down stairs and through alleys until she finally arrived at an overlook that hung over the city. Chandra released Nissa's hand and ran up to the fence, leaning over it a bit in excitement while she looked below at the expanse of buildings and lights. Moving among the buildings were people just going about their business not aware of the two planeswalkers watching them. Thopters would occasionally fly by, carrying little packages or simply going where they were ordered to go, reminding the duo of where they were. Chandra looked at Nissa and gestured for the other to join her. 

Nissa hesitated a moment before walking over and folding her arms in front of her. 

"It's a very nice view Chandra, but I don't see why we had to come all the way here just to see it." 

Chandra looked at her and gave a knowing smile. 

"That's because you haven't seen the best part yet." Her smile only seemed to grow. "You were telling me about patience before, well just wait, I promise it'll be worth it." 

Nissa nodded, she trusted Chandra, more than the other knew, and she would wait at her request. She took a calming breath and relaxed. She slowly reached out with her senses, watching the life below and the world around her. Everything was moving in an order that most could not see but that she could see clearly. She was able to watch the people in their lives as they walked, laughed, sang, and created. The beautiful majesty of it all swept over her like a flood that could not be stopped and she was all too happy to bask in it.

Nissa was pulled from her focus by Chandra tapping on her shoulder. Nissa looked to her with a confused look. Chandra smiled and pointed out at the sky. Nissa looked in the direction she was pointing in time to see what looked like a flare flying up into the sky. The moment the flare reached its apex it suddenly exploded into brilliant shades of red and white that lit up her entire field of vision. 

Nissa stood there stunned for a moment before a smile crept across her face and she leaned forward, placing her hands on the railing before her. She watched the fireworks as they rose into the sky and exploded, painting the skies with color. She was grateful to Chandra for bringing her here to see this, it was something she had never seen before, on any world she had visited. Nissa was so engulfed in the joy over seeing this that she didn't notice when Chandra had placed a hand over her own for a full minute. When she did realize she looked down and blushed before looking over at Chandra who was also blushing and smiling as she looked up at the sky.

Nissa hesitated before turning her hand over and clasping Chandra's in return. She continued to watch the fireworks even as her mind raced, even as her mouth grew dry and her chest started to hurt. She kept watching until it was over. The finale was a grand spectacle of five fireworks in quick succession, illuminating the entire sky and much of the city before fading, leaving a silence that fell thick over the streets below. 

It didn't take long before the silence faded and the city progressed as it normally did, despite the brilliant display. Nissa looked down at her and Chandra's hands before looking up at Chandra. Chandra smiled at her.

"So?" 

Nissa smiled in return. "It was spectacular." She was being honest, it was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen and she would treasure it. 

Chandra nodded. "I'm glad you liked it." She placed a hand over her own stomach. "I'm kind of hungry. Would you like to eat?" 

Nissa had to consider for a moment, looking at her and Chandra's still connected hands before smiling and nodding. 

"Yes, I would like that very much." 

Chandra smiled and pulled her hand away, walking down to the market. She led Nissa to a small restaurant which was open-air. The place was relatively empty with the lateness of the day and they had their pick of any table they liked. The chose one near a potted plant. The waiter came out and asked for their orders. 

Chandra gave her order immediately without hesitation. She knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Nissa was more hesitant, not used to the cuisine and so she had to think a bit before making a decision. She conferred with the waiter and Chandra before she finally decided. The waiter left to give their order to the cook and brought out drinks for the two. 

Chandra had ordered a mango drink while Nissa had simply ordered a water. Chandra sipped her drink before looking at Nissa and smiling. 

“So, um, what did you think about the fireworks?” 

Nissa smiled. “They were very pretty. Though they were also kind of loud.” She sipped her drink. “I like them though. Thank you for showing them to me.” 

“Absolutely!” She hoped she would like them. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands. “Hey, how do you like it here?” 

Nissa looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “It’s a very nice plane, it’s full of friendly people and interesting things. There’s so much energy here, the very air is saturated with it.” She reached a hand out and there was a brief whisper of power and a quick spark of blue light. She smiled softly.

Chandra blushed. “Well I was wondering because um, my mom wants me to come back and visit as often as possible, and well I was kind of thinking that maybe you might like to come too, you know, so that we can spend more time together. Not that we don’t already spend time together! I mean we’re sending time together now, but I mean you like it here so we could spend more time here, together…” Her face was bright red and she had reached her hands down to play with the bottom of her shawl nervously. She was so embarrassed and she was certain she had just made a fool of herself. She looked around, avoiding eye contact. 

Nissa blushed in return and hesitantly nodded. “Yes.” 

Chandra looked at her. “Um, what?” 

Nissa smiled at her. “Yes, I’d like to come back with you.”

Chandra felt her heart skip a beat and her hair suddenly flew up as fire burst from her head for a second. She sat there in silence for a little bit before smiling. 

“That’s great.” 

Nissa was surprised but she ended up letting out a little laugh. 

“Thank you for this, it was a good idea.” 

Chandra nodded. “No problem.” 

The waiter brought their food and they ate. 

“So how has your training with Gids been going?” 

“Very well, though I worry he’s pushing himself too far. He claims he’s indestructible but everybody has their limits.” She sighed. “I worry that one day he will meet his.” 

Chandra frowned. “Hey, don’t talk like that. Sure he can be a little hard headed but he’s not arrogant.” She smiled a bit. “Trust me, he knows his limits.” 

Nissa and Chandra ate for a bit in silence until Nissa spoke. 

“So do you know what’s going on with Liliana and Jace?” 

Chandra starts and then looks at Nissa, She covered her mouth until she could suppress the grin on her features while she looked at her. She then removed the hand and forced a straight face. 

“You mean you haven’t noticed?” 

Nissa shook her head. “No, should I have?” 

Chandra’s bottom lip trembled and she had to take a bite of food to hide it. She swallowed before speaking. 

“They um, they used to date you see, and well they kind of got close.” 

Nissa was confused for a second before she understood. “Oh! Oh…” She blushed lightly and looked at her food.   
“So that’s why they act like that.” 

Chandra nodded. “Well that and also Liliana is kind of… well you know her.” 

Nissa let out a cute laugh and nodded. “Yes, she has a rather overwhelming personality sometimes doesn’t she?” 

Chandra smiles and nods. “Yes! Exactly!” She ate some more. The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence until both had finished. Chandra paid and they left together, walking down the street. 

The city was starting to calm down now that most of the populace was in bed and only a handful of stands and carts were still open this late. The duo were able to pass through the streets with relative ease and before long they arrived at the residence they were staying at and went in. They stopped outside of Nissa’s door and turned to each other. Nissa took Chandra’s hands in her own and held them while looking at her face. 

“Chandra, I want to thank you again for tonight, it was wonderful, and I’d like to do it again sometime.” She then leaned forward and kissed Chandra sweetly.

Chandra’s breath caught in her throat and her entire face turned red. She stared wide eyed at Nissa, not believing what was happening. Then after a few moments it was over and Nissa pulled back. She was smiling, her face a slight crimson from her blush. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Chandra nodded and tried to speak but her mouth felt dry so she just kind of waved. 

Nissa waved back and disappeared into her room leaving Chandra alone in the hall. Chandra crouched down and then jumped into the air, pumping her fists up in joy. She practically skipped to her room and danced around once she was inside for a half an hour before she finally collapsed onto her bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
